


High school teachers

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F, fem!drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lunchtime marking session for Dani and Marcia takes a strange turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	High school teachers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> happy birthday Luce I love you❤️

Marcia sighed as she headed out of the staff room towards her classroom. In one hand she was clutching a thick folder full of assignments and essays and in the other hand, a cup of cold coffee. The coffee from the staff room was always cold, but it was caffeine all the same, and god knows she needed it to get the through the day. 

Her classes dragged on and she was overjoyed when the bell rang for lunch. No pupils bothering her for a whole hour. Bliss. 

Marcia was straightening up the desks and clearing away the scrap pieces of paper when there was a knock at the door. She looked over and saw Dani hovering at the entrance. Marcia deemed Dani more a friend than just merely a colleague. At the same time she also wanted to be more than friends with Dani. It was never going to happen though, because Dani had a boyfriend called Alex that she always talked about and who she appeared to be very much in love with, so Marcia just had to get over it. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the staff room for lunch? I brought biscuits?" Dani was standing leaning against the doorway and Marcia couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she looked. It wasn't just looks that Dani was blessed with, she was one of the most intelligent people Marcia knew. Dani was the best teacher she'd ever had the pleasure of working with. She taught Italian and Marcia taught English, which meant that they shared a department. All the kids in the school loved Dani and Marcia didn't have to try too hard to see why. She was amazing. 

"Sorry sweetie. I think I'm just gonna stay here. Got heaps of marking to do before the end of lunch." Marcia wanted to go with Dani to the staff room, more than anything, but she had to get this marking done. Dani nodded and slunk off, and Marcia hated herself for turning Dani down. She sat at her desk and held her head in her hands when she heard a knock on her door and looked up. Dani was standing with a pile of paper, a lunch box and a packet of digestives. Dani dragged over a chair and sat beside Marcia, who was grinning like an idiot. 

"I better stay here with you then." Marcia handed Dani a red pen and they began marking assignments from their pupils. They started talking about how close exams were and how much of a hassle assignments were now that they were worth a third of the final grade. As they ate their lunches and worked their way through Dani's chocolate digestives they talked more and more, less and less about work. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dani looked up at Marcia from her slouched position in her seat and put her pen down. Marcia nodded and told Dani that she could trust her with anything. 

"I love you. More than anything." Marcia felt her jaw drop. Dani had just told her that she loved her. Dani, who has a boyfriend, just told her that she loved her. 

Dani pressed her lips against Marcia's and she was relieved when she kissed her back. Marcia deepened the kiss and Dani moved herself so that she was sitting on Marcia's knee. 

They stayed like that until they heard the bell go, signalling the end of lunch. They knew that kids would soon be running into the class so they separated themselves. Dani straightened out her shirt, gathered her papers and exited Marcia's class without saying a word, leaving Marcia confused and hurt. Dani had a boyfriend? But she said that she loved her? And that kiss... 

It was ten minutes until the end of the day and Dani had her favourite class. They were seniors and didn't cause her any grief like the younger kids did because they elected to continue doing Italian and they wanted to learn. She set them an exercise to do and she began to scribble a note at her desk. 

Marcia was silently begging time to go faster. It was last period on Friday and she had juniors. They were so loud and disobedient, and they never worked. They always drained what little energy she had left at the end of the week. Marcia barely heard the knock at her door over the screaming eleven year olds but she got up and opened the door. It was an older student with a folded bit of paper. 

"It's from Miss Kvyat. She said to come and give it to you."

Marcia thanked the girl, took the note and sat down at her desk to read it. 

'Marcia,   
Let me take you out for dinner tonight. I'm sorry I left earlier and didn't say anything. I didn't mean to but I really had to get back because I had a class. I'll pick you up at 7 and I promise to I'll explain everything tonight. Dress fancy.   
I love you to the moon and back,   
Dani xxx   
p.s. will you be my girlfriend?' 

~~~~~~~~~

Marcia rushed home. She was glad she cycled to school today instead of driving. Sitting in traffic would have taken too long and she wanted to look perfect for Dani. She had three hours before Dani came to pick her up and she couldn't be more excited. 

When she got home her flat mate, Keva, was playing video games while lying on the sofa. Keva was waiting for a date to start at a new job so for now, she could just sit around all day and play video games. Marcia loved her job but she was a little envious of how easy Keva's life seemed to be just now. She was just wearing underwear and a bra. Keva never wore much clothes and honestly, Marcia had gotten used to it. They had been to university together and she had definitely seen Keva wearing less clothes so it didn't bother her. Keva invited her to join the game and the offer did sound good but she had to get ready for Dani so she took a rain check and went to go shower. 

After hours of choosing what to wear, doing her hair and make-up, and nervously waiting for Dani, the doorbell finally rang. Marcia jumped up to answer it. Dani stood in front of her and she looked nervous. She offered Marcia a bouquet of white roses and she took them inside.

Keva peered through the door and was impressed that Marcia had managed to finally get a date with Dani. She always came home from work talking about Dani non-stop so it would be good for Marcia to come home with some new information instead of just things like 'she was so cute today' and 'her laugh is my favourite sound'. 

Within half an hour they were at the restaurant where Dani had booked a table for them. They ordered drinks and food but there was an awkward silence hanging over them. Marcia was unsure what to say so she waited for Dani to speak first but Dani was in the same situation. Eventually they started to talk and conversation flowed. Their food came and Marcia was really enjoying herself.

Dani suddenly got serious about the events of lunchtime. Dani explained how she was gay but nobody knew apart from her best friend, Alex, who pretended to be her boyfriend. It started out as just being for family functions as her family didn't approve of homosexuality, then Alex needed somewhere to live to be closer to his new job so he moved in with Dani and after that it was easier to just pretend to everyone that they were dating. 

"I do love you, you know that don't you?" Dani looked at her as she took Marcia's hand in her own. Marcia smiled and nodded. 

"I love you too" She leaned over and kissed Dani. It was short and sweet because they were in public but it was enough to set butterflies free in Dani's stomach. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that Marcia loved her back and it made her wonder why she didn't make a move sooner. 

They finished their meal, shared dessert and got the bill. Marcia insisted that they split it but Dani was having none of it and paid the whole thing herself, making sure to give the waitress a generous tip as she had been lovely to them all evening. 

"Do you want to come back to mine? Keva said she was going out so we could watch a movie on the big TV?" Marcia hoped that Dani didn't think she was bringing her back for sex. Not that she would mind that but she really did want to put a movie on and just enjoy being in Dani's company. 

"Yeah that sounds good" Dani smiled and Marcia smiled back. She loved Dani's smile so much. 

Once they were back at Marcia's place they cuddled on the sofa and watched a Disney movie. She had her arm around Dani's shoulders and was holding her close, playing with her hair which was incredibly soft. After a while Dani began to fall asleep. She got up and said she was going to drive home and go to bed. 

"Don't be silly, something bad might happen if you're driving when you're tired. Come on you can sleep here." Marcia took Dani's hand and led her through to her bedroom and within minutes of getting comfortable under the thick duvet Dani was fast asleep. Marcia kissed her forehead and thought about how after all their years of being friends, they were finally dating. Dani was the girl of her dreams and she was never going to let her go.


End file.
